Nothing Gold can Stay
by BirdBoyB01
Summary: I'm avenging robins death i said as i lowered the gun toward Jokers face. And pulled the trigger. TWO-SHOT! NIGHTWINGS VERRYY OOC! short story!
1. Bang

**If you're wondering about His Name was Jason don't worry that will be updated tomorrow. Have faith in me readers. **

_SMACK_

_CRACK_

"NIGHTIWNG" my comm. Buzzed. I stood up and took the small piece out of my ear. It fell to the floor softly.

_SMASH_

As I lifted my foot all you could see was small pieces of trash.

"HA-HA-HA! Don't want anyone else in our party? "the other pile of trash spoke.

Joker.

I had him in this abandon building. Just like he had Jason..the thought of him made me want to cry. I picked up the crowbar with a grin.

"How bout we have some fun?" I raised the crowbar high above my head.

_CRUNCH_

_CRACK_

"OOF that one hurt a lot birdie" a small line of blood ozed from his mouth.

_Good _ I thought. _Hes finally dying. After hurting Jason, Bruce, Tim, and me. I had finally had enough!_

_This ones for Jason. For taking my brother from me._

"lets talk" he said. I narrowed my eyes, still holding the crowbar in my hand.  
"Why are you doing this?" he asked.  
"FOR TAKING HIM AWAY FROM US!" I yelled at him

"you stupid piece of trash. HE WAS MY BROTHER! HE WAS ONLY 15!" I yelled while hitting him with such force I hoped it killed him.

He laughed " so that's what this is about"

I threw the crowbar and settled to beating him senseless. Punching his face with my gloves.

"Its always been about him! You sick piece of trash I kept punching him. Blood splattering everywhere.

"WHY! WHY! HE WAS JUST A KID!" I said with tears streaming down my face.

"I was bored" he replied simply. That was the last straw. I stood up and picked up a gun I brought just in case.

I checked the ammo.

Full.

Great, I pointed it at him. "This is for Robin" I whispered

_BOOM_

_BANG_

_BANG_

_BOOM_

I shot his arms and legs smiling as I did.

"NIGHTWING, what do you think you're doing!" the booming voice of batman called.

"something you never had the balls to do" I whispered knowing he would hear me.

"I'm avenging robins death" I said just as quiet.

"Nightwing don't!" this time it was Timmy's voice.

"Its him or me!" I replied pointing the gun to my head smiling yet again. " and since the world needs me"

I lowered the gun toward Joker again, to the center of his ugly face. And pulled the trigger

_BANG!_


	2. Jason?

**BUT WAIT! THERE'S MORE!**

The bullet stopped mid air.

_M'gann!_ I thought.

"Sorry Nightwing we cant let you do this."Zatanna suddenly said, _How did she get here_. I wondered. I stood silent..before I spoke.

"You guys weren't there" I mumbled.

"We know" Replied Timmy. Out of the corner of my eye I could see him shift, in sadness. Timmy was just 12 when Jay died. And just a month after his parents died. So much emotion for such a small boy..

"You guys didn't know him" I spoke toward M'gann knowing that the bats would know who I was talking to. But they stayed silent, not even saying a word.

"he was my baby brother…my little wing"

I collapsed and began sobbing. Timmy and Zatanna ran over to hug me. I finally saw my hand covered with blood.

I realized what I almost did..

I almost killed someone.._someone who dosnt deserve to live_. The evil side of me said.

"Im so sorry" I whispered. Zatanna took my hand in hers.

"You weren't yourself" she replied. "Its fine"

"Yeah 'Wing Zees right its over" Timmy added in..

Except it wasn't over..even though I hid it. I still had my evil conscious in me. Looking over my shoulder.

-Nothing Gold can Stay-

As I lay asleep in my dreams is when I saw him again.

Jason

_Golden boy _he spoke.

_Jay-bird!_ I yelled hugging him.

_Goldie im thankful you tried to avenge me but killing him wouldn't have revived me..is why I sent batman and the team after your ass_. He smiled

_You..sent..them? but how?!_ I asked

_You love a good mystery don't you Goldie? Figure it out. Don't take that bullet to the heart. As they used to say. As Dawn turns to day, nothing gold can stay._


End file.
